


Missed Train

by UglyTunaSandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich
Summary: Two trains narrowly miss, passing each other in the dead of night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Missed Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/gifts).



> for that time nia got dm locked and i thought of this while checking my mail

He remembers the first training camp, excited at the prospect of meeting other teams and testing his strength. His boundless energy and seemingly infinite stamina tended to ostracize him from his team. Long nights of doing what he could on solo spike practice. Early mornings spent running just a quarter mile further to really get in the zone. His excitement for the sport was unmatched, causing his days to be spent climbing alone along a mountainside, always wondering if there was going to be someone connected to his carabiner. 

“Hey uh, did you wanna stay after? I wanted to do some blocking practice but it looks like everyone’s leaving so…”

There he was. A mess of locks that somehow looked perfectly in place. A sly smirk accented his yellow gold eyes. Even in his genuine request did he give the faint air of mischief. Bokuto was drawn like a moth to a flame. 

“Yea, sure.”

And so it began. A promise for next time that became an expected ritual. Numbers exchanged in place of emails. Short chats became late (only on occasion as the raven haired boy held high respect for maintaining his circadian rhythm) calls. Practice after, well,  _ practice _ , became weekends and summer days. Festivals and New Year’s, spring and summer. The days blended into an experience that he was happy to be a part of. 

And the second year came.

“This is Kenma. Kenma, say hi!”

Hair just as dark and eyes just as bright, his personality was the complete opposite. His low stamina and lack enthusiasm couldn’t compare with the fire burning inside of him. It couldn’t. 

So why did he gravitate to him so? Why did he marvel in his monotonous voice and offstandish-ness kept him isolated from the group. If Kuroo wanted anything, he’d have to beg for the bare minimum. Five tosses, maybe more if the boy felt generous that day. But it never lasted long, as he found his way to weasel out of any kind of “unnecessary effort,” as he called it. He was lazy, he was arrogant he was-

“My fiance!”

“He said yes?” 

“Yea he said yes! I want you to be the best man, Bo! Together forever!”

Together forever. 

The promises they made to each other at the altar as Bokuto stood proud next to the raven. Together forever. 

No more pieces of his heart remained. It was broken, but they were lost long ago. An unfillable void within the depth of his soul threatened to haunt him. Together forever. 

If he’d opened his eyes to the world around him, he may have seen the other climber on the mountainside. Wavy hair plastered to his face as blood, sweat and tears came out of every pore. His arm outstretched, trying to follow the back of the ace. Desperately trying to attach his carabiner. 

**Author's Note:**

> see, it wasnt even ANGST angst. like, just a little bit. a baby pinch. okay, on to write that threesome or whatever


End file.
